


Cue the Drums

by friedsecurityrice



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedsecurityrice/pseuds/friedsecurityrice
Summary: Alyssa is in colour guard and Emma is in the drum line. Based on an au I sent to shitty-prom-aus on tumblr. I guess this is kinda also marching band au.





	Cue the Drums

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Yelled Alyssa, the guard section leader, over the band playing. While leading the guard through their routine and critiquing things going wrong, Alyssa hears yelling from the area the drum line is.

"You what!, You can't be dating someone in the guard, Emma!" Greg yells loud enough to make everyone stop what their doing to look over.

"Yeah! That's like an unwritten rule of marching band." Nick added. Shit.

"Ok we're gonna do a 10 minute break be back in blocks in 10 minutes." Mr. Hawkins yells abruptly, stopping everyone from looking over at them. 

As the guard walks back to their water bottles, Alyssa feels two people brush up against her.

"Hey Lyssa! So, who do you think Emma's dating?" Kaylee says

"Yeah, it's not like she couldn't have known not to date one of us everyone knows drum and guard don't date." Shelby adds while running to her water bottle.

"I don't know. Hey Shelby, go work with Madeline on her butterflies and Kaylee work with Brittany on her triple flutters. They need to know these things by our competition." Alyssa says while looking over at Emma, seeing her talk to Greg, Kevin and Nick, most likely about dating someone in the guard even though they've all dated someone in the guard. Emma glances over at Alyssa and smiles with a smile that warms up her entire body. Emma with her short, blonde hair and warm eyes. She gets snapped out of it when she hears the whispers around her of everyone wondering who's Emma dating.

This is the moment where Alyssa fully realizes even though her small town in Indiana isn't as homophobic as it used to be, they really don't like the high school colour guard members dating the drumline members. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know that was horrible I tried. I don't know exactly how I'm gonna put the broadway gang in yet but like they'll be in here somehow. Also my title is horrible but I had no ideas


End file.
